This invention relates to a wheel retention device and, more particularly, to a wheel retention device that quickly and easily secures a wheeled vehicle to a vehicle rack for transport of the wheeled vehicle.
Conventional vehicle transport racks require a wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle, a motorcycle or the like, to be secured to the rack by use of straps, stretchable cords, or pivotable members. Straps and stretchable cords may be unwieldy to use due to their length, may be easily deteriorated by environmental elements, may be lost if stored separately from the vehicle rack and may cause damage to the frame of the wheeled vehicle, such as by chipping the frame's paint. Pivotable members generally include metallic pivot pins which may become deteriorated by environmental elements, may break due to the large shear forces applied to the pins during use and may open during use thereby allowing the wheeled vehicle to fall from the rack during transport. Moreover, conventional pivotable members may not easily fit between the spokes of a wheel during positioning of the device thereby rendering the pivotal members difficult to use.